Dragon Ideas
by HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan
Summary: I'm sick of everyone using the same old dragons over and over again! There has to be more than just 5 types of dragons in the Inheritance Cycle universe! So, to help the writers who want new dragons but don't know where to start out, I have created some different dragons (and riders) for you to use. Let me know when if you use one (I want to see what you do with them! :D).
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"So here are the dragons (and their riders). Mix and match them as you please. If you find any physical descriptions lacking or want to see where I got the ideas, I have some images in my laptop and I'm willing to share them with you via email or something (but I don't own them so I won't post them)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"NOTE: These aren't complete so as to give you room to do whatever you want./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Description: (Male) Blue, yellow details, feathered wings, shoots lightning bolts instead of fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Personality: Does not speak unless it is needed, very aloof and snooty./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The dragon struck fast and hard, like a bolt of lightning in a thunderstorm and its roar was as loud and rolling as thunder."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rider: Female part human/part… something else (grew wings when dragon hatched). Is a decent sword fighter, but not amazing. Relies more on the ancient words/magic (I forget what it's called). Favorite attack move is to summon thunderstorms (they make the dragon stronger)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Description: (Female) Blue with webbed area between fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Personality: Smiles instead of laughing, enjoys being underwater and getting others wet. Was either born mute or something happened to cause this (Communicates with body language)./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The dragon moved just as water does when flowing down a river; smooth while still strong, powerful and without hesitation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rider: Female elf. Does not use swords, instead uses daggers and throwing darts. Uses the vocal language sparingly (as it reminds the rider of how her dragon cannot speak). Favorite attack/prank move is to create water from nothing (can do so with very little effort)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Description: (Female) Black body with red chest and white eyes. Horns on side of face instead of on head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Personality: Tells terrible puns and is very vengeful. Was held captive for many years before breaking free (No idea how. I'll leave that up to you)./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The dragon was the small and youthful… a perfect combination of light and dark, the other dragons instinctively treated it with great respect despite its size. Perhaps because it was rider-less and hatched without one."/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Description: (Male) Green, has short legs but very large wings (seem ridiculously large compared to body size). /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Personality: Very lazy, dislikes fighting but loves politics. Takes it's time to do everything, even speaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12px;""The dragon hardly moved from where he lay; giving off the illusion of being a large green stone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rider: A male elf warrior. Is decent with a sword, but prefers long range weapons such as the bow and arrow. Is always eager to pick a fight (doesn't get along with the other elves who are very calm and collected people). Often argues with dragon over how lazy dragon is./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Description: (Male) Purple and very mist-like (I have an image if you want to see). /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Personality: Eager to fight and very quick at learning new things (mostly academic things). Enjoys playing tricks and hinting at knowing things others don't (even when he has no idea what's going on). Disapproves of even half-truths and prefers to be open and honest to the point of being rude and insulting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The dragon fought as if it was a dance; smooth, graceful, and deadly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rider: Male human. Think Prince of Persia for physical appearance. Has a single blade that is too long to be classified as a dagger and too short to be called a sword (name it whatever you want). Likes to use chain-like whips more than blade (something to do with where he grew up…). Often has shirt off because he finds the climate to be very difficult to adjust to (he was raised in a snowy area like the top of a mountain or something). Not very smart academically, but very skilled fighter and can pick up fighting moves with ease. Has a serious personality and disposition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Opps! I forgot some dragons and riders in the last chapter (I wondered why it was so short...)

* * *

Description: Is the size of a large bird (fully grown) and has wings like a butterfly.

"The dragon was so small yet seemed so old and Eragon could not help but feel as though he was staring at the definition of contradictory (though he knew the dragon before him would find that insulting)."

Personality: Very old (at least 400 years) and wise. Galbatorix (Spelling?) ignored it because of it's size.

Rider (in this case the term is used very lightly): A middle-aged curly red-headed woman who wears a golden cape and a dress made of leaves. Has a golden dagger tied around her waist at all times and enjoys gardening.

* * *

Description: Non-gender. Made entirely out of various metals. The size of a small house (think less than one story tall) and speaks in Morse code. Can breathe fire but only for short bursts of time. Body is immune to being clawed or burned, but wings are very thin and easily damaged.

"The dragon clicked and clacked in a language none there could understand. But the little boy (if he could be called that) seemed to understand and laughed as if some private joke was shared between the two."

Personality: Curious about the world around it, but not very eager to be around other dragons (back home it was abused by the others for what it is).

Rider: A 13 year old male-looking robot with parts of his mechanics showing through (but mostly covered in a skin-like suit). Has a mind that works faster than anyone or anything else in the world at this time. Picked up how to speak the ancient language in less than a day and cannot lie (not in his programming). Runs on a combination of solar, thermal, and nuclear power (Does not need batteries, but slowly becomes useless and eventually 'dies' if underground for too long).

Other: Both the dragon and the boy are from a different time period in the future and came back to escape the prejudice they both faced as machines back home. They meant to go forward in time, but instead went back. They cannot do any form of magic (I forget what it's actually called), but do have their own unique abilities.

* * *

Description: (Male) Black body with red underbelly and red veins in wings. Very long and sharp horns on head.

"The dragon looked down on Saphira as though she was but an ant under his foot. And truly, in comparison to size, he had no equal."

Personality: Stuck up and full of himself.

Rider: Think read headed Vanessa from Disney's Little Mermaid. She's a shallow drama queen who craves gems, jewelry, and power more than anything. Could be a great evil villain or go through a dramatic character change to become a but-kicking warrior princess (But always maintains her love of shiny and high-class things).

* * *

Description: White with a few blue spots on body. Main eye-catching feature is its wings which, when raised above its' head and touch each other, have the pattern of a multi-ringed bullseye.

"The dragon soared higher and higher and higher. So high that its' rider struggled to breath in the thin air. Then, for just a moment, it was suspended in the air and looked down upon the world below it with a gleam in its' eye."

Personality: Daring and loves high places. Is a decent fighter, but not as good as Saphira.

Rider: A female daredevil wielding two bladed sai. She loves to wear the color red (look up Marvel's Elektra to get a better idea about her).

* * *

Description: Black body, blue underbelly, curved horns on head, wing pattern mimics the night sky.

"The dragon lazily cracked one eye open and glared at its' rider. _Could this not have waited but 10 more minutes?_ It asked irritably. _I was in the middle of a very good dream_."

Personality: Night owl that hates bright lights and is very irritable in the morning. Prefers to strike its' enemies hard and fast.

Rider: A female princess/queen from a far off land. She wears a crown that makes it look like a small dragon is wrapped around her head. Very defiant, hates being ordered around, wears heavy fur coats and talks with a thick authoritative (insert language of choice) accent. Has delicate hands and an aristocratic face.


End file.
